<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fear by gemini_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995464">fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck'>gemini_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anime, Bakugo Katsuki - Freeform, Deku - Freeform, F/M, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Shoto Todoroki - Freeform, bakugo - Freeform, midoriya - Freeform, todoroki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i covered my mouth in shock at the chains wrapped around bakugo’s body and the metal over his mouth. yes he had won but why had they chained him up? he wasn’t dangerous to them. i watched as he struggled, his eyes filling with panic and horror. he was remembering. i steeled myself before tearing down the stands, through the audience. i pushed people out of my way not caring who i hit. as i jumped over the edge i heard shouts as people started to notice me. i paid them no attention as i sprinted towards the three heroes. i glanced up and saw mr. aizawa staring at me in shock but to my surprise he schooled his expression and nodded subtly. he knew what i was doing. and he wasn’t going to stop me. i passed todoroki as i jumped up to the platform he was on to get to bakugo. he whispered a quiet good luck as i passed but i ignored it. i respected shouto but he had made no move to help him or to speak out. </p><p>as i got to bakugo i placed my hands on the chains and focused. i could hear the other heroes yelling at me to stop, that he was dangerous and shouldn’t be freed but i shut them out. the raw fear in bakugo’s eyes when he met mine were all i needed to confirm that this was what he wanted. the chains started to shake as i channeled my power into them. i had to be careful, if they exploded the shrapnel would rip through our bodies. the second the chains started to break i ripped them away. bakugo feel onto me as he heaved in air. he could breath through the mask but his thoughts had overwhelmed him. i dropped to my knees holding him as tears ran down his face. i whispered encouragement to him as i took deep breaths to try and calm him. he started to copy me and eventually his breathing slowed. he took a deep breath and looked up and i brushed away any remaining tears. he nodded, signaling he was okay and we stood together. his arm thrown over my shoulders for support i turned to face the crowd who had gone silent. my blood boiled as i looked towards the heroes who had done nothing as their classmate, their friend suffered. </p><p>“LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME HE’S DANGEROUS AGAIN. TELL ME HE'S MONSTER. THIS IS WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM. YOU CALL YOURSELVES HEROES BUT YOU DON’T DESERVE THAT TITLE. NONE OF YOU DO. YOU KNEW HE WAS SUFFERING AND YOU DID NOTHING. AND HE’S NOT DANGEROUS TO YOU. HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE DEFENDED UA. HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE SAVED YOUR ASSES. AND HE NEVER ASKS FOR A THANK YOU AND HE NEVER ASKS FOR RECOGNITION. AND HE FIGHTS FOR ALL OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GODDAMN UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE. HE PUSHES THROUGH ALL THE CRITICISM AND THE HATE THAT YOU PUT HIM THROUGH. AND HE IS STRONG BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES. NOT. GIVE. UP. that’s more than i can say for any of you.” my voice grew quiet at the end as i threw one last glare at the crowd. my gaze shifted past midoriya who had tears in his eyes, coming to rest on todoroki’s usually passive face. for once he looked ashamed and i felt a sense of dark satisfaction. good. the crowd remained silent as i lead bakugo out. the second we were out of sight he stopped. i turned, a look of concern on my face. his hand shot out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to him. his arms wrapped around me in a vice like grip and his head fell into my neck. </p><p>“thank you.” it was shaky and quiet but i heard it. bakugo was never one for soft words so i knew the thank you carried a lot more weight than it seemed. and he knew the “always” he received in return did too. it was promise that no matter people said and no matter what he did i would always be with him, standing by his side. always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>